


Rise of the actors

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akira - Freeform, Based off a Pinetrest post, Fake Names, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Isamu - Freeform, Klance Klance, M/M, Movie AU, Save Me, but like its temp bcuz theyll get together, lol, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "What are your names?""Uh, Akira, and this is Isamu""Goid, good, now would you two LIKE to star in my movie?""W h a t."AkaThe fic where Keith and Lance are hired to star in a movie, the thing is, their characters are in a more...intimate relationship





	1. Akira and Isamu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start if a new fic!

If one were to have a 10,000 year old castle lying dormant on a planet, slowly collecting dust, then to activate and battle a Galran fleet, not everything would be in tip-top position, right? Right. So, thats where they are now, sitting in one of the castle ships pods as he anxiously waited to get out of the small ship, bobbing his right leg up and down in a calming matter. They were to be sent for  a supply run, looking for some new tools to help fix the castles engines and even add a few defense systems. Still, the thought of finally being allowed out of the castle (Galran attacks don't count) was already making Lance excited, the last time he was there was cut short, but he did get his new companion Katlenecker (The space cow may have come with a useless game console, but he didn't resent the poor animal for that).

His mouth moved a million hours per hour, chatting wildly with Hunk and Pidge, and even letting Keith in when the latter wanted to. A few seconds later and the egg shaped vehicle opened, letting its passengers onto the moon. They had all decided against anything too major, as the space version of Paul Bart could have placed a ban of them. Shiro had (temporarily) dyed his hair to a brown color, similar to Lance's, Allura had changed his skin color to a tad bit tanner one, and shifted his nose scar so it rested on his shoulder, she changed the leaders appearance so that the hair style made him look more like Chris Evan, if anything, He was also dressed in laidback clothing; bayard tucked secretly in a hidden compartment in his grey jacket.  

Pidge wore her hair in a bun, glasses discarded for a pair of green colored contacts, and with the help of a growth spurt, she looked taller and well portioned in her overall clothing, yet she still did check for any button's being loose, just in case. Hunk looked a little bit different, his hair grown out so that it was tied in a tiny ponytail at the back of his head, his bandanna being used as a tie over his black tux, a fake pair of brown glasses handed to him. Keith had stopped wearing his crop-top jacket _( seriously, what was its use?)_ and replaced it with a violet/fuchsia turtleneck, a gift he got from an appreciative alien, his Galran features began to set in, already developing large feline ears and a there was a galaxy of purple and blue across his nose, like, like _freckles_. Lance looked the least different, only really braiding the sides of his hair into a crown, so that it would look regal and show off his ears, he had scoured every make-up trick he knew and made it so his blue-eyes popped, making them seem brighter.

They stepped into the Space Malls, Shiro reminding them of their aliases.

"Got that? Akira-" Keith nodded , "Isamu-", Lance saluted, "Hishouri" Pidge whistles the seven dwarves tune, "-and Tsuyoshi" Hunk hums, Shiro then points to himself, "-and Kuro"

Everyone splits into the groups Allura had practically drilled into their brains, Keith with Lance, Hunk and Pidge, and Shiro by himself. Keith mentally face-palmed, already preparig for an onslaught of flirting-with-every-alien-girl-in-sight and corny puns, yet, surprising, Lance was eerily quiet. The blue paladin was staring blankly at the Earth shop, near the closest thing to a surfboard he has seen in years, a look of longing quickly flashes over his eyes, glazing them over, for just a milisecond. Keith waves his pale hand back and forth, muttering a small "Space to Lance?". Lance snaps back to reality, a look of confusion on his face before it sets into a bashful smile.

"Ahh, sorry, It's just- Do you ever think that-", He inhales, "that the universe is so so so,  _big"_ Keith, obviously surprised by the question, analyses possible answers in his head, trying to figure out what would be the right thing to say, he settles on humming in confirmation.

"Alright, Plan Space Mall Shopping With Space Fam #1 is in action!" He exaggerate's his movements, making them larger in stride and closer to the appearance of a marching band. Keith feels a smirk of amusement crawl onto his face, and though he tried his best to conceal it, the Cuban saw right through it, grinning profusely. 

"L- Isamu, I swear to g- Altea's goddess, you are the worst at coming up with names" He snorts in amusment, Lance faking a hurt gasp and shielding the area near his heart. 

"Akira! You wound me!" He falls back dramatically, letting himself fall into act, Keith playing along, and from a corner, a soon-to-be director watches.

 


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Shiro, Keith silently apologized to their leader , we're not gonna make it back on time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift to the commenter on last chapter, very short ik

Dotri eyed the two aliens from her GjdivIKio'n bench, pure excitement in her horizontal pupils as he ran over to the two walking beauties.

'Akira' and 'Isamu' haulted their conversation, staring at the alien director in shock and awkwardness, which caused Dotri to shuffle her feet, she would like to think she eas attractive, but now she felt self consious. Dotri was a Gnarlisk, her "hair" was more like feathers fluttering out of her round shaped head and fall onto her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing magenta, and she had horizontal pupils from the adjustments her species made when the gravity began flipping things. Her wings were bat like, but stretched to her arms, which were a pastel blue. The garment she wore was akin to a tux, but with holes for the tail poking from her back. 

"What are your names?" She asked, because she needed to know who was who for her next question.

"Uh, Akira", The Galra-Hybrid pointed to himself , "and this is Isamu" Lance waved, shining white teeth with a radient smile. With those blue eyes Dotri assumed he was of Altean descent.

"Good, good, now would you two like to star in my movie?" It was a tad bit forward, but, oh well!

They looked each other back and forth, eyes widening in suprised. 

Lance panicked, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uh.. yes?" Keith glared at him, sending the feeling of 'You dingus' through his eyes. Lance smiled sheepishly, and shrugged.

Dorti was beaming at this point, sending high little chirps of joy into the air as she clasped both their hands together, shaking them profusely.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You came on perfect time, hear, follow me!" The small alien began to drag them further away from the team.

 _Sorry Shiro,_ Keith silently apologized to their leader ,  _we're not gonna make it back on time._

_[Dotri !](https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/110570966756133449656/6495481760706458178) _


	3. Well, Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You have both been cast in the two major lead roles!"
> 
> Well, crap.

 

Keith could hardly believe what he was seeing. The tiny alien woman director had led them into this large studio that was disguised as a cosmetics shop.

_("Please, Keith! I'm running low on setting powder and foundation." Lance hissed in his ear._

_"No.")_

The alien introduced herself as Dotri, then scrambled away to get the contract papers, plus audition papers. 

"Lance, what were you thinking?!" Lance threw up his own hands to defend themselves.

"It was peer pressure!"

"Yeah, right-"

Dotri walked back in, a radiant smile blessing her features. She looked extremely happy for having just met them.

"So. The story follows a young Altean who falls in love with a Galran soldier. The Altean also discovers that in Galra culture, homosexual relationships are taboo. The Galran soldier is then put under cover to infiltrate Altean royalty. And our story begins."

Keith could now understand why they were chosen.

"Wait.," Lance interjected, "isn't this sector  _ruled_ by Zarkon?" Dotri stifled a laugh, then lightly smaked Lance on the arm. She was stronger than she looked.

"Oh, Mayaz, no!" She giggled. "Our sector is hidden from Zarkon with technology that is unknown to the public." Keith raised an eyebrow at that.

"Anyways," Dotri clapped her hands together, they looked freakishly similar to The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. "We should begin. Isamu, could you please read this out loud to Akira." Lance was handed a few sheets of paper, and so was Keith. Lance inhaled, trying to set his mind into the characters mind. Grief. Desperation. Sadness.

 _"Listen, Axcel. I don't understand why you can't just stay here. The Altean Empire is mightier than the Galran. We can be safe here, we can-"_ Lance spoke with the heavy British Accent the two Altean he knew of had.

 _"Maurice. You know I care for you deeply."_ Dotri squeeled, surprised at the gravely voice of the Galran. From their display so far, they seemed to be perfect fits for the roles. 

_"And I would travel a thousand miles, across land and sea. Yet I have a home, and so cannot sacrifice everything I have just to be-"_

"Well, screw you!" Lance shouted, Dotri glance at him, because that was most definitely not in the script. But she loved that improvised scene.

They were both panting by the end of it, sucked dry of energy. Dotri smiled at them.

"Congratulations! You have both been cast in the two major lead roles!"

_Well, crap._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of cage*  
> Hello....  
> So, you are probably wondering why I decided to update this 10000 year old fiction. Not to mention, that I just haven't been writing in almost a whole month. Since summer break has started up, I have a lot more time to write. But I also have a bunch of programs I'm going to be going into, plus some family emergencies occurred on the last few days of school. I found my spark again with this story, and decided to take it where I wanted to take it, but just fell out of the story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also aware that that's not how auditons work, and that it takes forever to get the casting back. But, just assume that they've been looking for two major leads for a while now, and none of the auditonees  
> fit. And that they're on a time crunch and need the leads as soon as possible.


	4. Mission failed (probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You what?"
> 
> Lance winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I forgot to mention that the story is taking place in a time frame during season 2. The episode of the space Mall, so anything onward from season 2 never happened. Keith never met his mom or the awesome Majestic cosmic space Wolf, and any relationships romantically never happened. Shiro is not a clone , cuz the battle with zarkon hasn't happened yet.
> 
> This acting thing isn't going to be only fluff, so I'm going to add a few tags when we get there. There wasn't going to be like anything major, so don't worry.

_"You what?!_ "

Lance winced, holding the "phone" as far away from his ear as possible. On the other side, Pidge groaned in agony.

"Listen. Dotri was too cute to say no to! It was  **peer pressure."** He could hear her sigh from where he stood.

_"There is no way you'll be able to complete the movie. Go and tell this Dotri that you and Keith will not be able to perform."_

Lance sighed, and hung up the phone. He turned around as he heard the heavy clattering of boots.

"So. What are we going to do, Isamu?" Keith spit the name out with  sarcastic venom, palpable in the air.

"Well have to say no." Surprisingly, Keith looked a bit guilty. It only made his own quilt 10x worse.

"Ahh, Isamu, Akira!" Dotri hobbled over to them, " Here are your schedules." She was very pushy and began to shove them towards these large wooden doors.

"Actually," Lance tried to leave the conversation , "We aren't going to be a-"

"Before we start rehearsals, you need to meet the other cast members! They'll sure want to meet the leads."

Lance looked at Keith pleadingly, the half Galra only glared at him. 

The large doors were thrown open, and a very large cast stood there patiently.

"Uh, hi?"


End file.
